War of Light
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: When Razer and Aya are asks to raise a child of their enemy. They didn't know that the baby they're raising will guide hope to an new generation of heroes.
1. Jemgia

It was just a normal day for Jordan and Kilowog as they travel through the galaxy. They were both sent to by a distress call from an jungle like planet called Jemgia. As they arrived at the planet Kilowog was surprised how dense the jungle is.There were so many plants that it was hard to see through it. "Jeez who wants to live in a place like this?" He thought out loud. "Well, we have seen people survive harsher climates Kilowog. Deserts,ice, heck even junk." Hal told him. Kilowog looked at his friend and shrugged."I guess your right." As they entered the jungle they heard a faint cry. Which sounds like an infant. "Is that a baby?" Hal asks. The Lanterns walked closer where the noise coming from.

What they found shocked them. It was a small reptilian like baby with reddish orange like skin and bright orange eyes. On the top of her head where looks like two sets of horns on each side. And she was wearing a leather like dress. This little child couldn't be less than six or seven months old. Hal picked up the crying baby and placed her on his shoulder. "Hey, sweetness is okay we're not going to hurt you. We promise." He bounce her a little trying to calm the crying infant. Her crying ceased and started to look up at the man in front of her. Hal looked at with her with curious looked in his eyes. "Hey this kid kinda look like Atrocitus but, smaller and cuter." He commented.

Than they heard something else. A groan. It came not so far where they found the baby. Both of the Lanterns took out their weapons from their ring. Kilowog choose a war hammer while Jordan choose an mace. He was still carrying the baby so he had to be super careful. The moan gone louder as they walked closer to it. "Whose there?"Jordan started to freak out. "Here." They heard an young feminine voice a yard away from them. It was a tall female who was the same species as the baby they just found. Except her skin is dark red and had yellow eyes. And she only had three sets of horns instead of two.

"Where you the one that sent out the distress call?" Jordan asks.The female nodded. "My names Trakka my colony was attacked." The female groan in pain. Clenching on her side where the Green Lanterns saw blueish like blood coming from it."Who attacked your colony?" He asks."Pirates. They attack us out of nowhere. Stealing and killing everyone. I tried to run away but, one of them shot me from behind. I tried to hide Atra before I fell. I was lucky it was you who found her." Trakka breath started to get painful. "Atra?" Hal questioned.

"Yes. She was named after my father Atros. Before the Manhunters destroy--" The female started to cough up blood. "Hey stay with me Trakka." But, inside Jordan knows it was too late for the young mother. As Trakka cough her final breath she whispered "Please take care of her. She's the only thing I have left."Trakka eyes started to look lifeless and soon pass away.Both of the Lanterns were sadden by the lost they just witness. But, was even more saddening that they realize that the baby just lost her mother.

Jordan walk towards his friend. "So what are we going to do now?" Kilowog asks. "I mean we just can't raise a kid by ourselves. We are busy people you know." Just than the Bolovaxian notice his partner wasn't listening to him."Okay Jordan what are you thinking?" He looked at his friend with an arch brow."That name Atros. Do you think the name can be related to Atrocitus somehow?" He question. Kilowog thought about it. But, shrugged it off. "It's probably a coincidence. I mean do know how many people in my planet have shared similar name as mine?" Hal can't help but, chuckle. So the three went to Oa hoping to find answers.

~ Back on Oa ~

The Green Lanterns returned to Oa with their new addition. Kilowog was the one holding Atra this time. They reach the Hall where the guardians were having a meeting. Hal cleared his throat which caught the Guardians attention. "Can we help you 2814?" One of them questioned."Actually I do. Do you guardians know a guy by the name Atros?" Jordan asks. Kilowog face palm himself. Thinking his friend would let it go. "Yes, Atros is short for Atrocitus. The one you successfully defeated. Why you asks 2814?" Appa questioned.

"Because I want to know if he had a family before the Manhunters destroyed his home on Ysmault." He told them."Why?" The guardian didn't know where he was going with this."Cause when we arrived at Jemgia we found an female Ysmaultian who looked a lot like Atrocitus. Claiming to be his daughter. So tell me, what else are you guys been hiding?" Jordan looked at the council with question. Wondering why they do the things they do.

Appa sighed but, gave him an answer. "When our Manhunters attacked Ysmault. We Guardians have sent out mercenaries to chose twenty four to be sent to Jemgia." He told the Green Lantern."Why only twenty four?" Hal questioned."Because we believe one of those people be value to us in the future. I know it might seems cold and somewhat heartless, but we have our reasons." Hal wanted to yell at them for treating people like their own experiment but, kept his mouth shut.

"Now about the child. I assumed it's Atrocitus grandchild?" Jordan shook his head yes to him. Appa looked at his fellow council and back to Hal. "Let's hope this child is the one is worth our value. You and Kilowog are dismissed." Both of the Green Lanterns and Atra walked out from the building. With Jordan still ticked about what they did."I can't believe they treated those poor people like that. No wonder they have an vendetta on them." He scolded.

"Hey you better be careful of what you say. Unless you want to come back in there and be chewed at." Kilowog warned. "Where are we going anyway?" He asks. "Well, someone needs to tell Atrocitus his a granddad." Hal looked at his friend with a smirk. Kilowog looked at him like his completely insane. "You going to do what?!" He exclaimed. "Hey if I known if I was a granddad would you tell me?" Kilowog just groan.

~In Oa Sciencell Prison~

"Are you sure is a good idea to bring this little girl to a guy who used destroyed Green Lanterns and not to mention worlds for a living?" The Bolovaxian looked at his partner in question."The guy might be a crazed maniac but, you need to know that he also lost his world too. We can at least give him some closer to know he has surviving relatives still alive." He told him. Kilowog sighed. Still thinking bringing a six month old baby to a killer is a bad idea. "Fine but, if he tries any funny business I'm taking her out." He said with a protective eye.

 _'_ _Jeez that guy already sounds like a parent.'_ Hal thought jokily.Both men reached Atrocitus cell where they were face to face with the warlord himself. "What do I have this pleasure Earth Man and his little friend?" Kilowog was insulted and wanted to bash his head."Oh, I show you little." But, Hal stopped him before he can."Easy Kilowog. We are not here to cause trouble Atrocitus." The warlord looked at him with annoyance."Than why did you come here? Is it to mock me?" Hal shook his head.

"No. We are here because we have something for you. Something you might ease your rage." Astrocitus was skeptical."That's unlikely Green Lantern." He arched his brow."Well this might change your mind." Hal stand aside from Kilowog showing the former Red Lantern the baby in the Bolovaxians arms."You have a granddaughter Atrocitus." Hal told him.

"Granddaughter? How? I saw my family burn all those years ago." The former warlord said with disbelief. "Was your daughter name Trakka?" Hal asks. Atrocitus scoffed. "That name could be anyone. It's a popular name among my people." He told him. "Was she wearing a necklace that looked like a star with a blue crystal in the middle?" Atrocitus eyes started to widen."How did you know that?" He looked at him with a surprise look.

"We met her. Right after she was killed by pirates on Jemgia." He told him. Atrocitus clenched his fist in anger. He rather have her killed by Manhunters than pirates.Hal walked closer to the cell and continued to explain. "The Guardians told us that when the Manhunters attacked your world they sent out mercenaries to choose a few dozen people to spare and sent to Jemgia. Trakka was one of them. I'm guessing that your "daughter" on Ysmault was just some innocent kid who looked like her." Atrocitus rage grew more that the blue devils took his child away from him. And now he wouldn't be able to see her again.

But, looking at the reddish orange baby in front of him makes him know that he has a piece of his daughter left. And he also hate that he wouldn't be in his graddaughters life."Can I hold her? It's been a long time since I hold a baby girl." Atrocitus looked at his granddaughter with a bit of glimmer in his eyes.Jordan looked at Kilowog and reached out his hands. But the Green Lantern took a few steps back. "Jordan no. Is bad enough that we bring her here. I'm not going to hand her off with some maniac." Kilowog said protectively. Atrocitus scoffed at the Bolovaxian. After some convincing Kilowog caved and let the warlord hold Atra.

"Fine. Here's your granddaughter Atrocitus. The only good thing you have ever done." Kilowog snarledn. The Green Lantern walked towards the cell and walked inside. He gently placed the little baby on her grandfathers arms and looked up at him with her big orange eyes of hers. For most of Atrocitus life feeling nothing but, hate and anger. He suddenly felt a new feeling that he thought was lost forever. Love. "Hey my little space angel." He cooed.

Atra looked at the older male in front of her with wonder. A sign that she wasn't afraid of him. He choked up trying not to cry in front of his worse enemies. Atra stretched out her little chubby hand at her grandfathers face and placed it on his scarred side.Atrocitus kissed the baby on top of her head. Making her giggle a bit. 'I love her so much.' He thought. Both Kilowog and Jordan were surprised at Atrocitus affections towards his granddaughter. "Wow Atrocitus. I never seen that part of you before. Most time I seen you is punching and kicking." Hal looked at him with amusement. Atrocitus just growled at him. But, he looked back down at his granddaughter and made an uneven smile.

"Visiting time is over." An security guards said near by. Atrocitus sighed kissed Atra's head one last time before giving her back to Kilowog. "I can't believe I'm going saying this but, thank you Guardian lap dogs for giving me this." He thanked them. Hal accepted the thanks while Kilowog twitched a little at that 'lap dog' statement. "Will you two bring Atra here again?" Atrocitus ask. Hal smile at him."Yes, we will. I promise you." Hal crosses heart. Atrocitus looked at his graddaughter. "See you soon my little space angel." Atra looked at him with a smile on her tiny face. Which made the warlord smiled at the responds. The Green Lanterns soon left the prison with Atra. As they were heading out Hal starting to think. "Kilowog I been thinking."

Kilowog looked at him with an arched brow. "About what?" He asks."About what you said about raising Atra ourselves. Your right we can't take care of her. Like you said we're busy people. I think we should give her to someone who is willing to watch over her." Kilowog looked at Atra and back to Hal."But who be up to the task?" Kilowog looked at him confused."I think I know someone who would like a baby of their own." Hal activate his ring and started to communicate his friend from Odym."Hey Razer and Aya. How do you guys feel about having a little family?"


	2. A Darker Past

After a few years of searching Razer has finally found Aya again in a different organic form. She has the same coloured skin as her robotic form. And instead of having an helmet Aya has white hair that is shoulder length. And she was wearing a short knee high dress. Both of them decided to get got married and moved to Odym to help with Razers further his training to become an Blue Lantern. As Saint Walker as his mentor he was able to control his rage more. While Razer was training Aya came to him with a Data pad. "Razer I just got transmissions from Hal Jordan from Oa." She told him. A picture of Hal is shown on the screen with Kilowog besides him.

Hal looked at them with a smile and said "Hey Razer and Aya. How do you guys feel about having a little family?" He asks them. They were both they were both confused and shocked by that question. Razer looked at Hal with a straight face. "Where did you find a child?" He asks him.

"All I can tell you is that the child is a girl and her name is Atra. That's all I can tell you right now. But,I will say this. She's the cutest thing you have ever seen in your life. And I have seen a lot of cute things." Hal told them. He than come back at his previous question. "So how about it? Are you two ready to have children of your own?" Both Razer and Aya looked at each other. Both of them never thought of having a family. Especially this soon in their relationship. But,it doesn't mean they never wanted it. After a long thought they finally made their decision. They looked at their friends with a smile. "We would be honoured to be parents to this little girl." Both of the Green Lanterns where glad that they agreed to take Atra in.

~Oa~

As Jordan closed his transmissions to Odym he saw a worry Bolovaxian besides him. "What's with a long face?" He joked. "Jordan I just realize something. Do you have any plans of how to tell them about Atra's past?" He asks. Hal place his hand on his chin and thought about. He than looked at Kilowog with a solid answer. "We just going to tell them the truth." He told him."You know they're going to freak out when you tell them who she's related to right?" Kilowog looked at him with an arched brow."They're going to freak out either way." Hal told him.

"What about Ganthet? She'll be a reminder of his past sins he did all those years ago." He then realize something else. "Man what about Razer and Saint Walker? She'll also be the reminder of what Atrocitus did to them." Kilowog placed his hand on his head realizing this plan might not work. "Kilowog chill. I'll figured something out. Now let's head out to Odym." Kilowog sighed but, he had faith in his friend. But, a thought still lingers on the back of his mind. 'What if his wrong?'

~Planet Odym~

The newlyweds can't help to tell the good news to everyone. They just can't believe their going to be parents to a little girl. Their little girl.As soon as they saw the ship heading their way and Aya started to get excited. "Their they are! Oh, I can't wait love!" Aya placed her hands together and her eyes where glimmering with happiness. Razer laughed at he enthusiasm. "Relax dear they're coming as fast as they can." He told her. Razer was happy to see her happy.

Jordon and Kilowog soon landed on the planet and both walked outside with a small crowd of their friends surrounds them. Hal had the baby wrapped up in his arms. Razer walked towards them with open arms. "So where's the little girl that you wanted us to see?" He asks. Both Lanterns looked at him with a nervous smile. Jordan unwrapped the blanket revealing sleeping Atra inside. When they saw her all of them where in a state of shock. All exempt Ganthet who only felt guilt as Kilowog expected from him. "This can't be. I thought Astrocitus was the last of his kind." Razer looked at her with puzzled look.

"Well surprise." Hal laughed nervously. "Where did you find her? How did you find her." Aya asks. "Long story." Kilowog told her. "Than give us the short one." The sergeant sighed and tries his best to answer. "Okay, it all started when me and Jordan where traveling to the jungle planet Jemgia to answer a distress call. As we got there we started to hear a faint cry. There in the bush is where we found this little girl." He looked at Atra with a smile. Saint Walker placed his hand on his chin still confused. "Why is Ysmaultian doing on Jemgia?" He questioned.

"Cause we Guardians placed her there. Well her mother at least. Along with twenty three others." Ganthet looked at the two Green Lanterns in front of them. "I bet the others told you about the little experiment we tried to pull." Both men shook their heads at him. The Guardian then sigh in guilt. "But, they didn't told you everything." He inform him. Hal huffed at the realization. "Why am I not surprise?" He scuffed.

"When we took those poor souls to Jemgia we injected them with a special chemical that gave them powers of the Green Lanterns. But, we don't know if some have it or none at all." He told him. Hal shook his head in frustration. Not also the Guardians took them from their home planet but, also trying to make them as some kind of super soldiers. The Green Lantern walked towards him and tries to cheer his friend up. Knowing that Ganthet feels bad for what his done.

"Ganthet don't feel guilty of what happened in the past. What's done is done. There's no turning back. But, think of it this way. Without you Atra wouldn't have exist." He placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Ganthet smiled up at him. "Thank you Jordan." Hal smiled. "No mention it old friend." Ganthet looked at her once more and another question came to mind. "Please tell me,what happened to her mother?" He asks.

"After we found Atra her mother was about few yards away from us. She was shot from behind by a pirates who attacked her colony. She told us before she passed to take care of her daughter Atra. But, sadly me and Kilowog can't keep our promise to her. So we thought Razer and Aya would be the perfect people to take care of this little one. Knowing they would protect her." He told him. The former Guardian was sadden that the child will grow up without her mother. Especially at her age. But, at least she has family now. "And there's something else." He told them.

"And that is?" Razer arch his brow. Hal sigh. "Atra is the graddaughter Atrocitus." He told them. Almost all of the Blue Lanterns gasp for what he just told them."This cute looking creature is related to that monster?" Saint Walker asks in amazement. "So Atrocitus family didn't completely perish in the Manhunt after all." Razer rubbed his chin. Hal looked at him with an arch brow. "You knew?" The Blue Lantern shook his head. Razer already knows about Atrocitus past.

He has spend years working for him and knows that his former master mention it once or twice. "Atrocitus had mention before that he once had a family before the Manhunters came along and destroyed his planet. When I heard this my heart felt a bit of empathy to the man. I might have lost my love by him but, Atrocitus had lost both wife and child. Not to mention his planet. That for me is a far greater pain than mine." Razer looked at Atra and smiled. "And that is why I would be honoured to be Atra's father. To ease his pain."

He told him. Aya proud was of her husband. Thinking is brave of him to raise the baby as his own no matter who she's related too. Hal came closer to his friends. "Can you two keep me a promise?" He asks them. They looked at them and shook their heads. "I want you two to bring Atra to visit her grandfather at least twice a month. Three a special events." He told them. Both nodded.

"Agreed." Razer accepted his friends deal. "And also protect her from Appa will you? I don't trust him and the rest of his little blue munchkins." He told them. Hal than placed Atra in Aya arms. She was startled at first fearing she'll drop her. She never really held a child before. But, than she started to feeling new feeling in her heart. Motherhood. And that's the greatest feeling she has ever felt in her life. She started to hug the little baby in her arms.

Saint Walker walked towards the happy couple. The Astronian than started to coo at the baby. "Hey there little one. I'm your uncle Walker and I be gladly train you when you get older." He told her. He soon placed a finger and started to rub her cheeks.Causing Atra to grab it in responds. She reminds him the family he once lost in his home planet Astronia. It pains him. So he promise to protect Atra from the dangers that lie ahead. Not also from the Guardians but, also other threats as well.


	3. Visitation

(Planet Oa)

Today was visitation day. Both Razer and Aya kept Hals promise taking Atra to see her grandfather Atrocitus. The baby was asleep in Aya's arms when they entered the citadel. They followed a Green Lantern guard to their destination. When they stop the couple where face to face with the mad warlord himself.

When Razer saw him again all he could feel is spite. He still doesn't forgave him for all the pain he cause to him and others. But, than again he should also thanked him. After all of the destruction he caused Atrocitus gave Razer a chance to love again. And he would gladly hold his anger.

But, his expression says other wise. Atrocitus immediately notices his former second in commands."Glad to see in a cell Razer?" He smirked at him."I think everyone is glad to see you in a cell Atrocitus." Razer scoffed.

Aya shake her head at both of them. Thinking both men were acting like children."Please don't this now. For Atra's sake and mine." She told them. Both men looked at each other with a scorn but agreed not to fight with each other. For now.

Atrocitus looked at the baby right in front of him. "Wake up my little princess." He cooed.Atra woke up from the familiar voice and saw her grandfather. Her face light up with excitement. Her tiny hands reach out for him. Wanting him to hold her. She than started to bounce on Aya arms wanting to be in his arms again. "Hold on sweety." Aya chuckled at her enthusiasm.

One of the guards opened the cell door letting Aya in."You have thirty minutes. Make it count." The guard told her. Aya nodded and the guard opened the gate letting her walked into the warlords cell. She gently placed the baby into his arms making sure Atra was comfortable.

The grandfather looked at her softly. He than gave the baby butterfly kisses all over her face. Making her laugh. That to him was music to his ears. And her smile was more beautiful than a thousand galaxies.

"Hello my little space angel." He cooed at her. The former warlord couldn't believe he something left in this godforsaken universe. He thought he lost it all eons ago. His planet. His family. Everything. But, here she is. Right in his arms. Looking at him with her big orange eyes of hers.

"Thank you for bringing her here. She's all I have left you know. If I lose her I literally have nothing left to live for." Aya placed her hand on his right arm. "She'll be safe with us. Nothing will happen her." She smiled.

He looked at the couple in front of him with wonder. "So while I was gone who took my place?" He asks them. Razer looked at Aya with a childish grin. "Can I tell him?" He asks her. The former Red really want to tell his former master. Aya looked at him and rolled her eyes. She than turned back to the alien warlord."It's Zox. He took your place right after you went to jail." She told him. Even through Razer wanted to tell him. Seeing Atrocitus face was way more enjoying.

"That fool is leading my armada?" Atrocitus snarled. "Sadly yes." Aya said to him. The former Red leader was angered that his foolish of an Red Lantern is controlling the biggest army known to the universe. Atrocitus can only think what that buffoon will do. "The Red Lanterns are doomed." He whispered.

"It's not that bad. Bleezs is the actually the one who commands the army. Zox is just their mascot." Razer told him. Atrocitus sigh in relief. Even through Zox was his most trusted right hand man he didn't think he was smart enough to run the Red Lantern Corps by himself.

"Atrocitus?" Aya question.

The warlord looked at the female. "Yes?" He said with an arch brow."I'm just wandering. What was your life like before you created the Red Lantern Corps?" She asks him. That struck a nerve in Atrocitus heart. He looked down at Atra and kissed her again.

Aya notices his pain and feel guilty. "If you don't want to answer I understand. I'm sorry." She apologies. The warlord looked at her with pain still in his eyes. But, this time it was different."No is okay. Atra needs to know something good about her grandfather. Before I became this. This monster." He told her.

Atrocitus than started to tell his life story. "I was a psychologist. I wanted to help people. I had a great life and the most beautiful creature I ever married. Her name was Sahara and she was love of my life. Until she gave me my daughter. My greatest love of all." He said with softness.

"My daughter Trakka was a bright,beautiful, and, kind. Everything a man would ever wanted. A home. A family. But, all that change when the blue devils shown up." His voice was full of spite. "They took everything from me! They took away my baby girl! She was still a child! She was only five! And they took her away from me so they can experiment on her!" He shouted.

Causing the baby in his arms to cry. Atrocitus immediately bounced her trying to calm her down. "Sweetie Grandpa's sorry. Hush. Please." But, the young girl was still bailing her eye's out. That hurt him. He didn't want his baby to cry.

"Give her to me." Razer said. The warlord was resilient. Thinking it was his job to comfort his granddaughter. "Atros please." Razer has use Atrocitus real name. That name he almost forgotten when he went completely mad with rage and vengeance. He looked at his crying baby and sigh.

"Fine. But, I swear if she cries louder I struggle you in my own cell." He warn. Razer rolled his eye and grabbed the wailing baby from his arm. Razer did something neither Aya or Atrocitus has expect. He started singing in his native tongue.

It was soft and sweet with a bit of folk style to it.It immediately calm down the baby. Atra started to get sleepy and closed her eyes. Aya looked at him with amazement. "Razer it was beautiful." She told. The Blue Lantern smiled.

"It was a song that my mother used to sing to me back on Volkreg when I was a child." He told her. Aya can't help but, to hug both of them. "Your the best father a daughter could asks for." She compliment.

Atrocitus can't help but to smile at the couple but, soon faded when he heard the guard walking his way.

"Okay times up. Visitation is over." He told them.Before the couple left Atrocitus said one last thing."Please keep take of her. She's the only thing I got left." Razer looked at with a smirk."Like Aya said she safe with us."


	4. The Future

It's been two months since Atra has been in Aya and Razer lives. The new parents have to admit they were clueless at first since they never taken care of children before. Razer and his former love Ilana thought of having a family of their own but, sadly fate has other plans for him. And for Aya being a former A.I computer she has no experience with babies. So she was stumped as her love.

Luckily they have Kilowog and his new wife Galia were happy to help them. They too have babies of their own. one year old twins to be exact. A handsome little boy named Kilow and a precious little girl named Halia. They were both the joy of their lives. But, also great pain.

Kilowog used to see them he remembers the family he had long before. His beautiful wife and his children.How they we're killed when his planet was destroyed. How he missed them so much. Sometimes he wished he had them again. In his arms.

His wife Galia was very understanding. She doesn't want him to forget about his family he once had. All she wants him is to remember the happier times they had not the sad ones.

Kilowog was glad to have a mate like her. She help him in many ways. Helping him with his lost and giving him the second chance of a family. He was truly grateful for her. For his children he swears he'll protect them with all his might. Even if it cost him life. His kids and his wife are his everything. He can't fail to lose a second family. Not again.

~In the Odym Battery Square ~

Razer was sitting on the steps where the Blue Battery was right behind him. Having an peaceful afternoon with his new daughter cuddling in his arms sleeping. The former Red Lantern was taking in the fresh air and the cool breeze around him. He truly love days like this. Calm and quiet. Until he heard footsteps walking towards him. It was Green Lantern Kilowog."So Razer hows it going raising Little Red?" Kilowog looked at him with a small grin.

Razer turned his head and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms and sigh."It's been doing great since you and your wife have been helping us with her." But,the Bolovaxian suddenly can tell something was wrong with him."Okay Razer what's wrong?" He questioned with an arch brow.

Razer looked back at his friend knowing that he is smart enough to know what something is not right."I'm worried about Atra." He answered. Kilowog looked at him and chuckled. He than patted his friends back."Well that's the point of being a parent. You have to worry." He comment.

Razer gave him a weak smile at his but,soon fades away. "It's more then that my friend. I'm worried about her past and future. I know she'll be asking about her mother. How can I tell an young girl her mother was killed by pirates not to mention her colony?" Razer then started to get angry."How can I tell an sweet and innocent little girl that her mother was taken from her home planet to be experimented on by the Guardians?" He said with spite.Another reason not to trust the Blue Devils besides Ganthet.

There is one thing that Atrocitus was right about. Is that never trust the ones who killed innocent lives. Even if Atrocitus killed innocents himself. "What about her future?" Kilowog questioned."What if she wants to return to her home planet? Not Jemgia where she was born but, the planet her race have originated from? The planet that was destroyed billions of years ago?" He asks. Kilowog sighed.

And place his hand on his shoulder."All I can say Razer is she deserve to know the truth. No matter how bad." He answered. He soon gotten up from the ground."And for visiting Ysmault I believe it's her choice. Heck maybe someday she'll fix the place up better then that ugly asteroid Zox. I mean come on Bleez can do a better job." He chuckled. Razer can't help to laugh a little with him.

Kilowog then looked at the sleeping baby. He then looked at Razer with curiousness. "Do you mind if I hold her? It's been a while since I hold this little one." He asks. Razer smiled and gently placed the sleeping tote towards the Bolovaxian."Of course my friend. By any means." Kilowogs ears perked up and gently grabbed the baby in his arms.

Atra then started to wake up by her new position and looked up at the man whose holding her. "Hello Atra. Hows your nap?" Kilowog cooed. Atra placed her hands on the older males face and started playing with his gnaws. Kilowog chuckled and gave her a big kiss on the cheeks making her laugh. Her laughs are making him glad his a parent again.

As the Bolovaxian was entertaining the baby both men heard footsteps behind them."Do you know how cute you two are?" Hal chuckled. Kilowog turned completely red with embarrassment.

Hal placed his hand on his chin and started rubbing it."You know what? It be a great idea to invite Iolande and Kothak for a play date with their son. Along with Kilowogs twins. It will be great for Atra to have friends." Hal commented.

"I don't know Jordan. I mean it's great idea but….." Razer trailed off. "But,what?" Hal arched his brow at the Blue Lantern. Razer sighed. "It just that Kothak isn't fond of me or Aya. After what we have done." Razer informed him. Hal huffed at him. "Hey it was three years ago. No one can hold a grudge that long can they?" He questioned jokily.

"Well…." Razer trailed off again. "Not a lot of people can get over what we done." He told. Kilowog can't help but, to agree. It took him a long time to trust Razer for killing his Green Lantern companions and destroying a planet. Hal looked at those two with confidents.

"I'll convinced Old King Cole. I'm not asking him to do anything but, to have a small play date with Atra. Who knows. He might lighten up. " He told him. Razer looked at Kilowog with agreement. "It will be nice to have Atra to have friends close to age. Who knows? Maybe in the future they may become allies."


	5. Little Prince

(Betrassus: Sector 1417)

It was a quiet night on Betrassus. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds dreaming for the next day. Everyone except for the guards protecting the castle outside and in. And also the new king.

The new ruler was no other than Kothak who was too worried to go to sleep. He was in the nursery with his first born child Ira. Who just turned a year old.The little baby has light purple hair like him, but with his mothers heart shaped face and nose. He was perfect. Someday he will make an fine warrior. And in time he will find a bride and will carry on the family traditions.

His father was still shocked that his mother the Queen has chosen him to be her King. Even through Iolande can protect her people with the power of the Green Lantern ring. But, she still wants to continue the tradition.

So the young ruler choose Kothak who has proven himself worthy plenty of times before. Accepted her as his Queen and Sovereign. Seeing him fought back the Red Lanterns as they tried to destroy their world. Showing he's truly worthy of the throne. And a father of their first born heir.

Even through Kothak is so brave and strong. The first time in his life his scared. He feared that he wouldn't the best father he could be. His own father wasn't a good one. He left his family leaving Kothak to take of his mother and two younger sisters when he was a boy. Kothak promised himself to never be like him.

As he was looking at his son with worry he heard footsteps. He already knows who it is."You should be sleeping." He commented. Not taking his glance away from his son. "Your the one should be sleeping." Iolande joked. The queen soon saw a worry look her husbands face.

"Kothak what's wrong?" Iolande placed her hand on his right shoulder. "I'm worried." He told her with a concern voice. "Worried about my love?" Iolande cocked her head. Kothak grabbed her hand that was on his shoulder."What if I'm not good enough? What if I failed to be a good father to him? Like my father?" He questioned. Iolande shook her head.

"No father is perfect Kothak.The best thing you could do is be there for him." Iolande smiled. But, that doesn't ease Kothak worry. "What if we weren't there to protect him? What if he gets hurt or killed?" Iolande sigh but, understands her husbands worries. She too was worried about her sons future. But, that's one of the perks of being a parent.

Always worry. But, that's not always a bad thing."Well Kothak we might not know what the future holds us for our son.I do know this. Our Ira will have the best parents to help him to be strong and kind leader." She assures him.

Kothak thought about it. His son would have the best trainer on Betrassus and the best teacher to show his people kindness. He looked at his wife,and, friend with a smile. "Your right my love. His going to be okay." His then kissed her on top of her head.

Kothak than looked back down at his sleeping son. He placed his finger on the side of his cheek and caress it. He remembered the first time he hold his newborn in arms. It was the greatest thing he ever felt in his life time.

There in his grasp was is a tiny beautiful creature staring at him with his big eyes. After that day their son was born the King and Queen celebrated the birth with their people. And that day on he knows his life is complete. He has a wife and a beautiful child.

As the couple watched their little baby they notices their son started to squirm a bit. He soon got up and saw his two parents in front of him. "Mama?Papa?" He looked at his parents tiredly.

Rubbing his eyes."Hello my little prince." Iolande caress her sons cheek. The baby grabbed his mothers finger and place it in his mouth. He than looked at his father with his big black eyes of his and smiled.

That made Kothak heart melt. The prince than let go of his mother's finger and reached his arms towards his father's. "Papa. Up, up." The little Betrassian prince reached his arms at his father wanting to picked up.

Kothak did what his son wanted and gladly placed his son on his arms. Ira placed his tiny hand and grabbed his father's hair and yanked it. The King yelp in pain. He tried to pull his son's hand away from his head but with no avail. "Your not kidding about the strong part." He said with pain and with pride.

Ira keeps yanking Kothak's hair. "Okay son let go of papa hair please." Kothak tried again to release his son grasped on his hair. Iolande chuckled at the sight.

Finally what seems like ages Ira finally lets go of his fathers hair. "Finally. I thought he never let go." Kothak said with relief. Ira placed his thumb in his mouth and stared at his parents. Iolande gave her son a small kiss on the cheek. Making him giggle. "I love you little one." She whispered.

Ira turned his head to his mother."Mama." Ira Cooed. He then reach for his mother. Iolande took her son from his fathers grasped and started to give him butterfly kisses. Making him squeal in delight.

But, soon the laughter turned to tired eyes and yawns."Looks like someone's sleepy." She said softly to him. The mother gently placed her son back to his crib to sleep. "Goodnight my son." Kothak whispered.

He then looked at Iolande with a cheeky smile and swipe her off her feet carrying her bridal style. Iolande giggled at the experience. Both the royals kissed passionately as they head towards the chamber.

~The Next Day ~

It was early in the morning when one of the royal servants knocked on their door. Kothak groaned in displeased and put the covers over his head. The knock grow louder and louder. Iolande nudged her husband to wake up.

Kothak groan once more. He was never a morning person or will ever will be. After a few more knocks Kothak gave up and put on his golden robe and straighten his self up as he possibly can."Come in." He ordered.

The guard gently opened the door and gave out a nervous smile. He was a tall,young,Betrassusian male with one blind eye on his right and a deep scar on the left.

His name was Thorak and his the new general of the royal army after Kothak became king. The soldier saluted to his majesty. "I am sorry to wake your highnesses but, I gotten a call from the Green Lantern Hal Jordan. He said it's important to talk to you both."

Thorak handed the data pad to his king. Kothak nodded at Thorak and ordered him to leave. As the Guard left the data pad shown the picture of Hal Jordan. Kothak looked at Thorak and nodded his head. "Thank you. Your dismiss soldier." Thorak bowed and left the royals alone.

"Queen Iolande and King Kothak how you guys and the little prince doing? Hey if you two are free can you go to Odym? It's for a play date with Aya and Razers kid. I thought it be special for her to meet her future friend and probably ally." Both the monarchs looked at each other.

They both already know about the baby that Hal and Kilowog found two months ago. Iolande being a mother felt sorry for the baby. She can't imagine what would happened to her son if she passes away.

As for Kothak he wasn't sure about his son hanging out with the enemies offspring. No matter whose raising her. The queen placed her hand on her chin and starting to think about it."It isn't a bad idea. I mean our son is already friends with the Green Lantern Kilowogs and Star Sapphire Galia twins. Why not one more?" She wondered. Kothak looked at her with an arch brow.

"Need I recall that the youngling is the descendant of that monster who almost destroyed our world? Not to mention giving a Red Lantern Ring to your power hungry brother?" He mentioned as he raised his hand and made a fist.

Iolande placed her hand on her husband shoulder."I know how you feel about this but,she just a baby. And she is being raised by the two most responsible people we know." Kothak just huffed.

"Was the Blue one once a Red and the green one tried to kill us all?" He questioned. Iolande looked at Kothak with annoyance but, understands her husbands protectiveness."They redeemed themselves Kothak. Both of them. Razer betrayed Atrocitus and choose the side of good and Aya sacrificed herself after Hal showed her the light again." She mentioned. But, Kothak wasn't convince.

"Please Kothak? That little girl really needs a new friends. You don't want her to become lonely and sad do ya?" Hal said. Both royals looked at the data pad and have forgotten about Hal Jordan. Hal gave the King puppy dog eyes. Kothak looked at Hal with an arch brow. He looked at his wife who had the same face.

He rolled his eyes and sighed."Fine." He caved. Both Green Lanterns rejoiced. But, the new King is still wonders if he made the right choice for letting his son being friends with the descendant of a monster.


End file.
